Tears and Heartache
by maxandkiz
Summary: John drops Dean and Sammy off with Bobby and things go downhill from there. Dean-8, Sammy-4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!" Sammy hollered as he raced up the rickety porch steps and up to the front door of the small house. "Uncle Bobby! We's here!"

"Hey there squirt!" Bobby Singer greeted ruffling the youngest Winchester's hair. "Go on in. Thundercats is on." He added holding the screen door open for the little boy as he ran inside the house.

"Hey Bobby" John called from the front of the impala. Duffle bags in hand he slowly climbed the stairs behind his older son Dean. "Thanks for agreeing to take the boys on such short notice. There was no way I could leave them at the motel alone after the drunken brawl those men put on last…" Stopping in his tracks he stared at the tiny bundle cradled in his friend's arms. "Umm, Bobby is that a baby?" he asked.

"No John, it's a really ugly dog." Bobby deadpanned rolling his eyes. "Of course it's a baby, you idjit! This is Chet and Lib's little boy Aaron."

"Chet's here?" John asked glancing around curiously. "I didn't see his car."

"They are not here, Johnny. I'm just keeping the baby for them." Bobby replied scowling at the expression on his friend's face. "Don't you give me that look. I've been keeping those rug rats of yours since Sammy was a baby. I know what I'm doing."

"No, no it's not that." John backpedaled. "I just didn't, uhh, think that anyone…I mean, ummm…"

"Dad, I think you better quit while you're behind." Dean loudly whispered as he tried and failed to hide a smirk.

"That's good advice, Johnny." Bobby chimed in winking at Dean.

"Think you're right about that." John replied carrying the bags past Bobby and into the living room. He set the bags down beside the door and turned back to his friend. "Three kids is a mighty big handful Bobby especially with one of them being a baby. You know, I don't have to leave right away. I could stay for awhile till they get back." he offered.

"Not if you want to get that hunt done." Bobby whispered. "Chet's mom took a turn for the worst this morning. The doctor doesn't think she'll make it much longer so Chet and Lib went to be with her. They didn't want Aaron to have to endure the long car ride and they definitely didn't want him to be around all the strangers and emotions so they decided to leave him with friends. They thought about leaving him with their neighbors but Lib said they'd probably be gone a few days and she wanted to make sure Junior here was in a hunter's home where he'd be safe."

"Wait, Lib said that?" John questioned scratching the top of his head. "I thought she hated other hunters?"

"Not other hunters, Johnny, just you" Bobby replied.

"Pissed her off, huh dad" Dean grinned.

"Dean!" John scolded glaring down at his son.

"Ticked, I meant ticked, dad" Dean quickly corrected dropping his head to stare at the ground. "Sorry sir"

"I've warned you about that mouth before." John pointed out. "This is your last chance, bud. If Bobby hears any of that crap come out of your mouth while you're here, he has my permission to turn you over his knee. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Dean meekly replied.

"Good now go get started on that work your teacher sent with you." John ordered pointing to the coffee table. "I want it done and done correctly before I get back. No TV or playing until it's finished."

"Yes sir" Dean replied trudging over to the table.

"You sure it's okay for the boys to stay, Bobby?" John asked. "I know how hard it is to take care of a baby."

"They'll be fine, John. Dean and Sammy pretty much take care of themselves." Bobby assured his friend. "Besides Dean knows more about babies than I do. He'll be a big help."

"Okay, guess I'll go say good bye to my boys and get out of your hair then." John replied. He walked over to the couch and sat beside Dean. "I've gotta go in a minute, Dean. I want you to listen to Bobby and do what he tells you. And watch out for your brother. Oh, and keep an eye on Bobby for me. Make sure he's taking care of the baby right; maybe give him a pointer or two."

"Sure dad" Dean agreed grinning at his dad's backhanded praise.

"Good, I'd hate to come back and find the baby with a diaper on its head instead of its behind." John joked. He patted Dean on the back and then walked over and knelt down on the floor next to his youngest. "Daddy's gotta go, Sammy." He announced.

Sammy quickly stood throwing his arms around his father's neck. "Bye daddy. I love you." He said before kissing John's cheek.

"Love you too, Sammy" John replied picking the little boy up. He threw the youngster into the air a couple of times before carrying him over to the couch and dropping him next to Dean. "I'll call you guys tonight and give you the number to the motel. Be good for Uncle Bobby." he instructed as he stood. Leaning over he kissed both boys on the forehead and then quickly walked out the door.

AN- Well, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"I'll call you guys tonight and give you the number to the motel. Be good for Uncle Bobby." he instructed as he stood. Leaning over he kissed both boys on the forehead and then quickly walked out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sammy hopped off the couch and ran back to his spot on the floor attention focused on the cartoon show playing on the television. "Go Lion-O!" he cheered as his favorite character raced across the screen.

Dean watched his little brother mirror the cartoon character's moves for a moment before returning to the work laid out on the coffee table in front of him. Sighing he picked up his pencil and pulled the top sheet of paper closer.

"Whatcha got there, Dean?" Bobby asked taking a seat beside the youngster. "Must be something pretty important for your dad to make you finish it here. Is it some kind of project or something?"

"No, just the usual" Dean replied. "Dad said he didn't want me getting behind again so he told Ms. Simmons that I was gonna miss today and tomorrow and asked her to send all my work and homework for me to do."

"Dang, boy your teacher makes you do that much work in two days?" Bobby questioned eyeing the huge pile of books and papers on the table.

"Actually, this is just part of it. I kinda lucked out cause she couldn't send some of the stuff we do with me." Dean said scrunching up his nose. "Uh, Uncle Bobby I think somebody needs a clean diaper."

"I think you're right" Bobby agreed making a face. Standing up he started for the hallway stopping at the sound of Sammy's voice.

"Uncle Bobby, can you play cars with me? You can use my new blue car. It goes really fast." Sammy offered holding out the car to his uncle.

"Sorry sport, I've gotta go change Aaron here before he stinks up the whole house." Bobby told the little boy. "I'll play with you when I get done, okay?"

"Okay" Sammy replied. He pushed his cars around on the floor for a couple of minutes. Quickly becoming bored he left his cars and walked over to the table where his brother was working. "Dean, will you play cars with me, please?" he asked.

"No can do, squirt. Dad said I had to finish all this before I could play." Dean informed his brother pointing to the work littering the table. "Why don't you go watch some more cartoons?"

"No more cartoons on, just people kissing." Sammy said making a face as he switched off the television. Staring down at the books and papers in awe he asked, "Can I help you, Dean?"

"No Sammy, not this time. I have to do my own homework." Dean said. Seeing his little brother's face fall he added, "But you could do your homework."

Sammy's mouth dropped open in surprise. "But Dean I don't got no homework" he reminded his big brother.

"It's I don't have any homework" Dean corrected, "and yes you do. Ms. Simmons sent some work for you to do, too. Hang on a minute." Dean grabbed his book bag and pulled it closer. Sifting through the contents he took out the two fat beginner's pencils and primary writing tablet that he had bought at the school's Pride Store and set them in front of his brother. "These are for you Sammy. Ms. Simmons said for you to practice writing your name and that if you did a really good job, she'd give you a treat when you got back." Dean explained making a mental note to fill his teacher in on what she said when he returned to school. He opened the tablet for his brother. "See, this part shows you where all the letters go on the lines." He said pointing to the alphabet on the front inside cover. "You can use it to practice writing your name. Here, I'll help you." Kneeling behind his little brother Dean covered Sammy's hand with his own and helped him write his first name on the top line. "Good job, Sammy!" he praised.

Sammy's dimpled grin lit up the room as he gazed down at the tablet. Cocking his head to one side he glanced from his writing to the alphabet at the top. "But Dean mine's all squiggly" he huffed.

"That's cause it's your first time. You'll get better, just keep practicing." Dean encouraged.

"Okay, I do it good next time." Sammy replied. Holding his pencil tightly he started writing his name once more. Sticking his tongue out in concentration he slowly and carefully wrote the letters: S A M M Y. "Look! I did it by myself!" he hollered holding the tablet in Dean's face.

"You sure did, kiddo" Dean agreed taking the tablet and moving it back a little so he could actually see the writing. The shaky handwriting was illegible for the most part but Sammy was happy and that was all that mattered to Dean. "That looks great, Sammy. Can you fill up the rest of the lines?"

"Yes! But I gotta go potty first." Sammy called over his shoulder as he raced out of the room and down the hall.

Shaking his head Dean went back to his work smiling as Sammy's off key rendition of "Old MacDonald" started up. _"I really need to teach him a new song." _He thought tired of hearing the same tune every time his brother went to the bathroom. He'd rather go in the bathroom with Sammy then hear his caterwauling but once the kid had turned four he had informed his dad and brother that he was a big boy and could go to the potty by himself. Problem was Sammy was still young enough to be afraid of being in a room by himself which was where the singing came in. So far singing had worked for the littlest Winchester but Dean was hoping that Sammy would outgrow that habit really soon. His little brother sang worse than their dad and that was really saying something.

In the bathroom

"Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O" Sammy loudly sang. A knock on the door startled him making him jump.

"Sammy, keep it down in there! I'm trying to get the baby to sleep!" Bobby hollered from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Uncle Bobby" Sammy replied. Sitting quietly Sammy looked around the small room anxiously jumping at every little noise. "Old Mac, MacDonald had a f-farm" he shakily whispered. Finishing as quickly as he could Sammy swiftly ran his hands under the tap and raced out of the room and back to the living room and the safety of his big brother.

Thirty minutes later Bobby came back into the living room. "Dean, Aaron's asleep in my room. Think you could listen out for him for a while? I need to finish fixing Mr. Perkins car before he comes to pick it up tonight." Bobby asked as he walked past the couch.

"No problem, Uncle Bobby. Go ahead" Dean replied from behind a book.

Seeing Sammy grab his cars Bobby sighed. "Not now, Sammy. Uncle Bobby has some work to do. I'll play later."

"Okay" Sammy sadly agreed. Setting his cars back on the floor he walked over and plopped down beside his brother. Opening his tablet once more Sammy picked up his pencil and started writing. Maybe if he showed Uncle Bobby how good he could write his name, he'd want to play.

A few hours later

Hearing the baby crying in the other room Dean quickly put down his pencil and stood up. "C'mon Sammy. The baby's awake." He said as he hurried down the hall to Bobby's room. Opening the door he walked over to the bed sitting down next to the crying child. "Hey there Aaron. Have a good nap?" he asked as he picked the baby up and began gently rocking him. "Geez, no wonder you're crying. Drank a little too much huh kid? Don't worry, Sammy and I will get you all fixed up." Placing the baby back on the bed Dean looked around the room for what he would need. Spotting the diaper bag on the other side of the room he ran over, brought it back, and set it on the floor beside the bed. "Okay, Sammy let's get Aaron here changed."

Sammy stood next to the bed handing Dean the supplies he asked for and watching as his big brother expertly changed the baby's diaper. Taking the wet diaper from Dean he hurried over to the trash can and dropped it in before following Dean out of the room and back to the living room.

Dean carefully placed Aaron on the floor in the middle of the living room and turned to his little brother. "I need to go get Uncle Bobby and tell him that the baby's awake, Sammy. So you're gonna have to watch Aaron for me for a few minutes, okay?" Dean asked.

Sammy's wide eyes glanced from the baby to his big brother. "But, but what do I do?" he asked staring down at the baby like it was going to bite him.

"Nothing, just sit here and watch him. It's easy." Dean replied smiling at Sammy.

"What if he starts crying again?" Sammy questioned. "I don't like it when he cries."

Dean thought for a moment before answering. "If Aaron starts crying, you can do what I always did to get you to stop crying." He said. "Watch" Dean raised his arm above the baby hand forming a claw. "I'm gonna get ya, Aaron" he softly said. Once he had Aaron's attention he started lowering his arm repeating the word "Getcha" as he wiggled his fingers. Once his hand touched the baby's tummy he started to gently tickle Aaron causing the baby to giggle. "See he likes it. But you have to tickle him really easy cause he's just a baby. Okay?"

"Okay Dean" Sammy agreed. He watched Dean get up and run out the front door before peering down at the baby. "No crying" he instructed as he sat down beside Aaron.

Outside

Dean raced around and through the piles of junked cars until he made it to the workshop. Spotting a dirty pair of boots sticking out from under and old heap he called, "Uncle Bobby! Aaron's awake!" He laughed at the thud and curse words that followed.

Rubbing his head Bobby slid out from under the old Ford and sat up to glare at Dean. Noticing that Dean was alone he swiftly got to his feet and headed for the house. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Dean? Where's Sammy and Aaron?" he questioned.

"It's okay Uncle Bobby. Sammy's watching Aaron until we get back." Dean assured his uncle.

"What? You left Sammy to watch Aaron? Sammy's only four Dean." Bobby reminded doubling his pace.

"So, I was four when I started watching Sammy." Dean fired back. "Besides, it's only for a few minutes."

"I know that Dean. But Sammy's not you and a lot can happen in just a few minutes." Bobby replied as he headed up the porch steps. "Listen why don't you go get the mail outta the mailbox for me? You need a break after sitting on the floor for so long."

"Okay, Uncle Bobby" Dean said as he turned toward the driveway. "Tell Sammy I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright Dean" Bobby called. Opening the front door he walked into the house and found Sammy and Aaron on the floor giggling. Walking closer he noticed that Sammy was tickling the baby's tummy. "Don't be so rough, Sammy. You could hurt Aaron." Bobby scolded picking up the baby and walking over to the rocking chair.

"Yes sir" Sammy said dropping his gaze to the floor. He'd tried to be careful just like Dean showed him but he couldn't even do that right. All he did was make Uncle Bobby mad at him again. Sammy trudged over to the couch and quietly sat down. Spotting his open tablet he carefully lifted it up and held it out in front of him. "Look, Uncle Bobby! I wrote my name! See!" he excited shouted knowing his uncle would be proud of him.

"Uh uh, that's good Sammy" Bobby distractedly replied not looking up from the baby in his arms.

Sammy's lower lip trembled as he set the tablet back on the table. He took one more look at his uncle playing with the baby before hopping off the couch and slowly walking dejectedly to the room he shared with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy's lower lip trembled as he set the tablet back on the table. He took one more look at his uncle playing with the baby before hopping off the couch and slowly walking dejectedly to the room he shared with Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Here's your mail Uncle Bobby" Dean called out as he came through the door.

"Thanks, Dean. Just set it on the shelf by the door, I'll look at it later." Bobby instructed not taking his attention off the baby in his arms.

Dean set the stack of papers and envelopes on top of the shelf and walked over to the coffee table. Sitting on the floor behind the table he glanced around the room and frowned. "Uhh, Uncle Bobby? Where's Sammy?" he asked.

"Sammy?" Bobby repeated looking over at Dean in confusion. "Huh, He was sitting on the couch a minute ago. Guess he must have gone back in your room."

"I'm gonna go check on him." Dean told his uncle as he got up off the floor. He walked around the couch and started for the hallway. "Hey Uncle Bobby, you do know that you can put Aaron on the floor to play for a while. You don't have to hold him the whole time." He said smirking.

"Now he tells me." Bobby muttered as he took Aaron and gently laid him on the blanket that Dean had placed on the floor earlier. "Alright Aaron, you stay right there. No crawling off okay?"

In the bedroom

Dean opened the bedroom door and quietly stepped inside. Spotting his little brother curled up on the bed he hurried over. Taking a seat on the side of the bed Dean looked Sam over carefully before asking, "Whatcha doing in here, Sammy?"

Sammy peered up at his big brother. Not wanting to get in trouble with Dean for making Uncle Bobby mad at him he faked a yawn and whispered, "I take a nap."

"Sammy, you quit taking naps a month ago." Dean pointed out. Frowning he placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead. Finding no sign of a fever he allowed himself to relax just a little. "You feeling okay, kiddo?" he asked brushing the bangs out of Sam's eyes.

"Uh huh, I just tired." Sammy answered nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a pretty busy couple of days." Dean conceded pulling the blanket up around Sammy and his stuffed dog. "You want me to stay with you till you go to sleep?"

"Uh huh" Sammy replied. Sticking his thumb in his mouth Sam closed his eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later

"Dean, watch Aaron for me. I'm gonna go start su…Whoa, Aaron! You don't need that!" Bobby shouted racing over to the baby. He grabbed the blue car that Aaron was currently chewing on and set it on the mantle above the fireplace before picking up the baby. Glancing around he found the other car on the coffee table and quickly put it far out of Aaron's reach. After assuring himself that there was nothing else on the floor that could harm the baby, Bobby laid him back on the blanket. "When Sammy wakes up, remind him to keep his toys picked up. He knows better than to leave them lying around like that." Bobby huffed.

Knowing that Sammy had put his cars on the coffee table hours ago Dean jumped to his brother's defense. "But Uncle Bobby…"

"No, buts boy. Sammy either puts his things away like he's supposed to or he'll be taking a trip over my knee. Simple as that. Now I'm going to fix supper. Watch Aaron for me." Bobby ordered stomping out of the room.

"Fine" Dean growled glaring at his uncle's back. Throwing his pencil down on the table he walked over to the baby and plopped down beside him. Hearing a noise in the hall he looked up to see Sammy standing wide eyed in the doorway. _"Aww shit!"_ he thought as he stood and hurried over to his little brother. Wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulder Dean whispered, "It's alright Sammy. Uncle Bobby didn't mean it. He's just upset cause Aaron got a hold of your car. He's not really gonna spank you."

"But, but, I di-didn't…" Sammy stammered burying his face in Dean's chest.

"I know Sammy, I know" Dean soothed rubbing his little brother's back. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it, little brother. Now what do you say we teach Aaron how to crawl? Bet we can get him going before Uncle Bobby finishes supper."

Sammy glanced from Dean to the baby and back before slowly nodding his head.

"Great! C'mon!" Dean hollered grabbing Sammy's hand and dragging him over to the baby. Minutes later both boys were giggling as they played with their new friend.

A little while later

"Boys, supper's…" Bobby called walking into the living room. Seeing the brothers crawling on the floor on either side of the baby he chuckled. "What are you two doing?"

"Teaching Aaron to escape" Dean quipped.

"Oh really?" Bobby played along.

"Yeah, watch" Dean replied with a smirk. "Show him Sammy!"

Sammy crawled a few feet in front of Aaron and turned around to face the baby. Holding out his stuffed dog he waved it back and forth and called out, "Look, Aaron! Doggie! Come get the doggie, Aaron! Come on!" Sammy's dimpled grin just about split his face as Aaron rocked back and forth on his hands and knees before crawling over and reaching out to grab the stuffed toy.

"Great job, boys" Bobby praised patting the boys on the back. He just didn't have the heart to tell the two that Aaron had been crawling for a few weeks now. He walked up behind the baby who quickly scooted away much to the delight of Dean and Sammy. Leaning down he reached out to pick up Aaron frowning as he pretended to miss grabbing him. Rolling his eyes Bobby turned to John's boys. "You boys go get washed up for supper while I catch the little varmint." He instructed making another failed grab for the fast moving baby.

"Okay" Dean and Sammy replied. Standing they raced over to the coffee table to drop off the stuffed dog before hurrying down the hallway.

"Come on Aaron" Bobby said as he scooped up the baby. "We better get ourselves a plate before those two come back and eat it all." After a swift look around to make sure nothing had been left on the floor, Bobby headed into the kitchen with Aaron. He pulled the high chair over to the table stopping next to his chair. Setting the tray on top of the table he carefully placed Aaron in the seat. Holding onto the baby with one hand he reached over to grab the tray.

"I got it, Uncle Bobby" Dean called as he and Sammy raced back into the room.

Sammy ran up to his chair and stood next to it waiting for his uncle to lift him into the chair like he always did. After a couple of seconds waiting, he turned to see Bobby and Dean getting Aaron settled into his high chair. Sighing he turned back and slowly climbed up into his seat. Getting up on his knees he sat back and waited for his family to notice him.

"Thanks Dean" Bobby said taking the tray and attempting to put it on the high chair. It took a few tries but he finally got it to click into place. "Alright, let me get Aaron's plate ready and then we can eat."

"Okay" Dean replied spooning some spaghetti onto Sammy's plate. He added some garlic bread and salad to the loaded plate before fixing his own plateful of food.

Dinnertime was unusually quiet with only the sound of silverware and glasses. Thankful for the peace and quiet Bobby alternated between feeding Aaron and himself. Scooping the last spoonful of baby food off of the baby's plate Bobby held it up to Aaron who turned his head away. "Full, huh?" Bobby asked as he set the spoon back down. "Okay, well you sit right there for a little bit and play while I finish eating."

Dean ate the last of his spaghetti and stood to spoon a little more on his plate. Reaching across the table he laughed as he caught sight of a baby food smeared Aaron. "Oh Uncle Bobby" he sing songed.

"What, Dean?" Bobby asked. Seeing Dean point a finger at the baby Bobby turned his head and groaned. "Geez, Aaron you supposed to eat your food not wear it." he muttered. "Did you have to make that big a mess, kiddo?"

Sammy glanced up at Aaron and giggled. The baby sure was a mess. Looking down at his own clean place and hands the youngest Winchester grew excited. Not only were his hands and shirt clean but the table were spotless as well. Anxious to show his uncle that he hadn't made a mess like the baby Sammy scooted up in his chair. "Look Uncle Bobby! I didn't make a mess!" he shouted holding up his hands as he bounced around excitedly.

Bobby glanced over at Sammy just as his elbow hit the half full plate of spaghetti in front of him knocking it into the little boy's lap. "Sammy!" he scolded jumping up to grab a rag.

Sammy immediately stilled peering down at the mess in his lap and on the floor. "I sorry Uncle Bobby!" he cried. "I sorry!"

"I got it, Uncle Bobby" Dean sighed taking the rag from his dad's friend. "You go ahead and get Aaron cleaned up. I'll take care of Sammy."

"You sure, Dean?" Bobby asked as he gently lifted the baby out of the high chair.

"Yeah" Dean replied picking up his little brother and setting him on the floor.

"Alright Dean. Sammy, help your brother clean up that mess." Bobby ordered as he started out the door. "I'll be in the back if you need me."

Dean watched Bobby walk out of the room before turning back to his crying little brother. Sighing he gave Sammy a hug being careful of his spaghetti smeared shirt and pants. "Come on Sammy. Let's get this cleaned up and get you in the tub." He instructed as he picked up the broom and dust pan. "If we hurry, we might have time to watch some TV before bed." Dean handed Sammy the dust pan and quickly went to work sweeping up the spaghetti and noodles. Once he had gotten all he could up he traded the broom for a mop and began mopping the floor while his little brother emptied the dust pan and then wiped off the table and chair. Together they made quick work of the mess finishing the job in record time. After putting away all the cleaning supplies, the boys headed for the bathroom for a bath.

A half hour later

"Sammy, get back here!" Dean hollered playfully as he chased his giggling sibling down the hall. He slowly ran out of the hall and into the living room rounding the couch just as his little brother tripped on the towel wrapped around his waist and fell to the floor. Racing over he slid down beside his now crying sibling and sat him up. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he carefully checked his little brother for injuries.

"NOOO" Sammy wailed holding out his arm, "I I hurted my arm!"

"Let me see, Sammy" Dean replied. He gently took the injured limb in his grasp and inspected the small gash near the little boy's elbow.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked racing into the room.

"We were playing and Sammy fell." Dean explained as he continued to comfort Sam.

"He alright?" Bobby questioned walking over to the boys.

"Yes sir" Dean replied not taking his attention off his brother. "He just cut his arm on the table."

"Haven't I told you two not to run in the house?" Bobby huffed kneeling down to get a better look at the gash. Hearing the baby starting to cry in the other room he quickly stood back up. "Great, now you went and woke Aaron up. You two have got to remember to be quiet. There's a baby in the house." He scolded. "Can you take care of that?"

"Piece of cake" Dean assured his uncle.

"Good, get Sammy fixed up and then go get your shower and the two of you get to bed." Bobby sternly ordered.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Dean opened his mouth to protest only to snap it shut noticing how exhausted the hunter was. "Yes sir" he replied standing up. "Come on Sammy" he added helping his little brother to his feet. The boys quietly walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

Dean settled Sammy on the floor and then grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. After disinfecting and bandaging the cut, Dean helped his little brother get his pajamas on and walked him to their room. He pulled down the covers on the bed and waited for Sammy to climb up. Once Sam was situated on the bed Dean tucked his little brother in. "Okay, Sammy I'm gonna go get my bath now. Why don't you pick a book for me to read while you wait?" Dean suggested as he scooped up his pajamas and walked out of the room.

"Okay Dean" Sammy agreed pulling his small backpack closer. "Come on Spot let's…Spot?" Climbing off the bed Sammy searched the room for his stuffed dog. Remembering he had left the dog in the living room the little boy started to run out of the room stopping as he recalled his uncle's earlier scolding. Walking to the door he silently stepped out into the hall glancing both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one Sammy quickly and quietly walked down the hall and into the living room. Going over to the table he frowned glancing under and around the dog-less table. Finding no sign of Spot Sammy decided to risk going to ask his Uncle Bobby. He slowly walked back down the hall pausing at Bobby's bedroom door. Raising a shaky hand he opened the door and stepped inside. Glancing around the little boy found no Bobby only Aaron sleeping in his playpen. Tiptoeing up to the playpen Sammy gasped. Aaron had Spot clutched in his tiny hand. Getting down on his knees Sammy carefully reached between the bars and grabbed hold of Spot's head. He slowly began to pull the dog away from the baby.

Bobby walked back into his room and froze. _"What the hell?"_ he thought seeing the youngest Winchester pulling on something in the playpen. Rushing over he grabbed the little boy's hand yanking him up and quickly marching him out the door. After closing his bedroom door, Bobby lit into Sammy. "What the hell did you think you were doing Sammy; you trying to wake up Aaron?" he growled as he pulled the little boy up the hall.

"No Uncle Bobby, I just getting Spot." Sammy explained. "I not wake the baby."

"Don't matter what you meant to do Sammy. You were told to go to bed." Bobby scolded opening the door to the boys' room. He swatted Sammy's behind twice before letting the little boy's arm go. "Now you git in that bed and stay there!"

Sammy ran over to the bed and climbed in burying his head in the pillow.

A few minutes later

Dean tiptoed into the bedroom and closed the door. The sound of his little brother crying had him rushing to the bed. "Sammy, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked as he sat down next to his brother. "Are you hurt?"

Sammy threw himself into his big brother's arms. "Spot gone!" he sobbed around the thumb in his mouth.

"It's okay Sammy. We can find him." Dean comforted his brother. "You left him on the table in the living room, remember?"

"No, he gone Dean! Spot gone!" Sammy repeated shaking his head.

"Hey, hey calm down kiddo. I'll take care of it." Dean assured running a hand through his brother's hair. "Come on; let's go to the…No? Okay, then you stay here and I'll go get Spot. That sound better?" Feeling Sammy nod Dean hugged his brother for a little while longer before breaking the hug. He settled Sammy down onto the bed tucking him in once again and then climbed off the bed. "Be right back Sammy" he said as he headed out the door to find the missing toy.

The next morning

Dean walked over to the front door and let Wolf, Bobby's German Sheppard puppy, outside before heading into the kitchen. "Morning Uncle Bobby" he greeted as he plopped down in the closest chair.

"Morning Dean" Bobby replied setting a plate of pancakes on the table in front of the youngster. "Wanna tell me what Wolf was doing inside?"

"Sammy couldn't find Spot last night." Dean said as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"And" Bobby prompted.

"And I had to bring Wolf in so Sammy could sleep since somebody told the kid that dogs keep clowns away." Dean finished smirking at the older man.

"_Aww crap!"_ Bobby thought remembering Sam's attempt to reclaim the cherished toy. With everything going on he'd forgotten about Sammy's fear of clowns and the "dogs scare clowns" solution that he himself had told the kid last year. Figuring that he owed someone an apology Bobby pushed his chair back and stood. Going into the living room he found Sammy sitting quietly on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. "Morning Sammy" he greeted taking a seat beside the little boy. "You hungry?" Getting no response Bobby frowned down at the youngster. "Want me to turn on the TV for ya?" he asked reaching for the remote. He switched on the television flipping through the channels until he came to a cartoon. "There you go. That better?" When Sammy still refused to acknowledge him, Bobby began to get concerned. So he did the only thing he knew to do. "Dean, get in here!" he called.

"Yes sir?" Dean asked as he popped in the room. "Oh morning Sammy! You hungry? Uncle Bobby made pancakes." Getting no reply Dean walked over and stood in front of his little brother. "Sammy? What's a matter?" he asked waving his hand in front of the younger boy's face. Sammy didn't even flinch. "Sammy, this isn't funny! Say something!" he ordered as he grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook the little boy.

"Stop Dean!" Bobby hollered pulling his hands off Sammy. "That's not helping!"

"What's going on Uncle Bobby? What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean cried staring at his still as a statue little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"What's going on Uncle Bobby? What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean cried staring at his still as a statue little brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was officially freaking out. He had spent the entire morning trying every trick he knew to get his little brother to say something or at least move but nothing had worked. Sammy stayed silent and still on the couch. No amount of poking and prodding by Dean and Bobby had worked. Bribes and promises also failed to produce the desired result. Uncle Bobby threatening punishment had gotten a flinch from Sammy but nothing else. Even Dean's sure fire method of getting Sammy up and moving, tickling, garnered no reaction from the littlest Winchester. The only time Sam had moved was to walk to the bathroom and back.

Out of ideas and getting more worried by the second Dean paced around the room. He really wished Nurse Vonnie wasn't away at that conference. He knew she'd have Sammy laughing and talking again in no time. Racking his brain for a way to get through to Sammy and coming up empty handed Dean decided it was time to call in reinforcements. "Uncle Bobby, I'm gonna call dad." He announced hurrying over to the phone. "He'll know what to do."

"Let's not bother your dad just yet Dean. I've got a few more things we can try first." Bobby insisted taking the phone out of the boy's hand. "Besides, your dad's in the middle of a hunt. He probably isn't even in his room right now."

"But Uncle Bobby!" Dean protested. "Sammy needs dad's help!"

"Listen Dean; give me a little more time to figure this out. I promise if nothing I try works, we'll call your dad at lunchtime. Okay?" Bobby asked.

"I guess so" Dean reluctantly agreed. "But if Sammy's not talking by twelve o'clock, we're getting a hold of my dad."

"Deal" Bobby replied patting the boy on the back. Walking over to the middle of the room he stood in front of the coffee table. After winking at Dean Bobby rubbed his chin in thought before announcing, "Dean, I think we need to take Sammy to the doctor. He must be really sick as quiet as he is."

"Yeah, I bet a doctor will give him a shot to make him better." Dean added playing along. _"This is sure to work"_ he thought as he watched his uncle go over to the couch. Knowing his little brother's fear of doctors and shots Dean grinned waiting for Sammy to come to life, screaming and fighting not to go. That smile fell as Sam quietly allowed Bobby to pick him up not struggling in the least.

"Come on kiddo, what's going on with you?" Bobby asked as he sat down on the couch with Sammy in his lap. Pulling the little boy against his chest he began rubbing Sam's back. "Come on Sammy, talk to me."

Hearing Aaron cry Dean walked over to the blanket on the floor and scooped the baby up. Smelling the problem immediately he swiftly took Aaron over to his uncle. "Here Uncle Bobby, Aaron needs a clean diaper fast!" Dean said waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Alright Dean" Bobby sighed. Taking the baby he started for the hallway. "Watch your brother for me."

Spotting Sammy's tablet on the table Dean grabbed it and jumped on the couch beside his little brother. "Hey Sammy, you wanna practice writing your name?" he asked putting the tablet in Sam's lap. "I'll help." Snatching a beginner's pencil off the table Dean put it in his brother's hand only for Sammy to let it drop to the floor. "Okay so you don't want to write, huh? Well, how about we…" The ringing of the telephone drowned out the rest of Dean's sentence. Sighing he walked over and picked up the phone. "Singer Salvage" he answered.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing answering the phone?" John growled.

"Dad! Man, am I glad to hear your voice." Dean hollered into the phone. "There's something wrong with Sammy, dad. He's just sitting on the couch. He won't talk or eat or move or nothing. Uncle Bobby and I have tried everything we can think of even tickling him but Sammy still doesn't move and I don't know what else to try and I wanted to call your earlier but Uncle Bobby said…"

"Dean, stop!" John ordered. "Take a breath and calm down sport. Now how long has Sammy been like this?"

"Since he woke up this morning" Dean replied.

"Did anything happen last night? He get in trouble or something?" John questioned.

"No sir. He couldn't find Spot last night but I brought Wolf inside so Sammy could sleep. And we found Spot this morning. Aaron had him." Dean informed his dad.

"Let me talk to him Dean" John instructed.

"Okay" Dean said taking the phone over to the couch. He held the receiver up to his little brother's ear and listened as his dad talked to Sammy. After a few minutes of no response, Dean took the phone back. "See dad."

"Tell Bobby I'm on my way." John told his eldest as he quickly started throwing things in his bag. "Stay with your brother till I get there, okay?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied with a smile. Hanging up the phone he raced over to the couch. "Did you hear that, Sammy? Dad's coming home!"

AN- Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm going on vacation Sunday and won't be back till late Saturday night. I'll try to update both stories one more time before I go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural-"Yes sir" Dean replied with a smile. Hanging up the phone he raced over to the couch. "Did you hear that, Sammy? Dad's coming home!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, who was on the phone?" Bobby asked as he walked back into the living room depositing Aaron on his blanket.

"Dad! I told him about Sammy and he said to tell you he's coming!" Dean excitedly announced jumping up to sit beside his little brother. Taking Spot off the table he "walked" the stuffed animal up Sam's arm and onto his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay now, Sammy. Daddy's coming home!" he squeaked in a high pitched voice before leaning the dog over to "kiss" the little boy's cheek.

"_Thank God!"_ Bobby thought. _"Maybe John can figure this mess out."_ Running a hand through his beard he sat down on the couch next to Sammy as he watched Dean moving the stuffed animal around and talking trying to break his little brother out of the shell he'd gone into. Unable to stand seeing John's youngest so still and quiet Bobby glanced around the room searching for some way to help them get through to the little boy. Spotting the boys' toy cars on the mantle he quickly walked over and retrieved them. After grabbing a few large books off a nearby shelf, Bobby went back and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Setting the cars down he took the books and carefully leaned them against the leg of the table making a pair of ramps. He glanced over at Aaron finding the baby happily playing with his toys and then turned to the boys on the couch. Pasting on a smile he called, "Hey boys! Wanna race? Betcha my car can bet yours!"

"Not a chance, Uncle Bobby" Dean replied with a smirk. Setting the dog on the couch he slid off. "Come on Sammy! Let's go show Uncle Bobby that he can't beat us!" Walking over he sat down beside the older man and took one of the cars. Setting it at the top of the book next to Bobby's car he said, "One, two, three, go!" and sent his car down the track beating Bobby's to the finish by inches.

"I'll get ya this time, Dean!" Bobby declared as he set his car back on top of the books. He waited until Dean released his car and then let go of his own to make sure the little boy's car would win. He ran a couple more races with Dean before glancing at Sammy out of the corner of his eye hoping to see some sign that they had captured the youngster's attention. Sighing as he noticed that Sammy was still staring blankly ahead Bobby turned back to Dean.

"It's not working, Uncle Bobby" Dean whispered gazing over at his little brother.

"Give it time, Dean" Bobby suggested. "We just started playing."

"Alright" Dean replied setting his car back up. "But I don't think this is gonna work."

An hour later Bobby finally decided Dean was right. Sammy hadn't so much as twitched the entire time they had laughed and joked and pretended to have a good time. Noticing that it was almost lunchtime Bobby got up and stretched. "Dean, can you watch Sammy and Aaron for me?" he asked. "I'm gonna go fix us something for lunch."

"Sure Uncle Bobby" Dean replied walking over to the couch and sitting next to his little brother. Picking up the stuffed dog he started talking to Sammy once more.

"Be right back" Bobby assured. Taking one last look at all his charges he hurried into the kitchen to make a fast lunch.

A little while later

"Come on Sammy, just a little bite? Please?" Dean pleaded holding a spoonful of mac and cheese in front of the little boy's mouth. "Please Sammy? For me?" he added when his brother refused to open his mouth. Getting no response Dean slammed the spoon onto the plate. Snatching up the uneaten plate of food he stomped into the kitchen and dropped it on the table.

"No luck getting him to eat?" Bobby questioned as he fed Aaron another mouthful of lunch.

"No sir" Dean replied kicking the table leg in frustration. "He won't even open his mouth. Just sits there staring at the wall, and I don't know what to do! How to bring him back! What am I gonna do, Uncle Bobby? Tell me what to do."

"I wish I knew Dean" Bobby softly said as he wrapped his arms around the little boy holding Dean as he began to tremble. "I wish I knew. Just hang in there a little bit longer, kiddo. Your dad's coming and he'll fix things."

Dean fisted his hands in Bobby's shirt clinging to his uncle as the situation finally caught up with him and a tide of emotions flowed through him.

Bobby held onto Dean offering comfort to the distraught boy. He stood quietly trying to think of something to say or do to assure John's oldest that his little brother would be alright. Hearing the distant rumble of the impala's engine he smiled. "Dean, your dad's back." He softly whispered patting the boy's back.

Letting go of Bobby's shirt Dean stepped back quickly wiping his eyes. "Sorry Uncle Bobby" he apologized before turning and racing out of the room.

"Nothing to be sorry for" Bobby muttered shaking his head as he scooped up Aaron and followed Dean into the living room. He took a seat in the recliner just as the front door opened and John Winchester stormed inside.

John walked into his friend's house eyes searching out his boys. Spotting Sammy sitting silently on the couch he hurried over pulling Dean into a one armed hug on the way. Dropping onto the couch beside his youngest John carded his hand through his son's long locks. "Sammy, what's a matter?" he asked frowning when his little boy didn't look at him or respond in any way. Letting go of Dean for a moment he reached over and picked up Sam setting him in his lap. Pulling his baby back to lie against his chest John wrapped an arm around both his boys. "Sammy, tell daddy what's wrong?" he instructed staring down at his silent son. "Come on Sammy, talk to daddy."

"Yeah, Sammy. Dad's home. Everything's okay now." Dean added patting his little brother's knee. Getting no reply Dean looked up at his father for help.

Gently rubbing a hand up and down his youngest's arm John shared a worried look with Dean. "Come on buddy, you're starting to scare daddy." He pleaded kissing Sammy's forehead. When his son still failed to acknowledge his presence, John glanced around the room. "Bobby, where's the rocking chair?" he asked focusing back on the little boy in his lap.

"It's back in my room." Bobby replied looking confused. "Why?"

"Go get it" John ordered not taking his attention away from Sammy.

"Sure Johnny" Bobby agreed. He set Aaron back on his blanket and hurried down the hall coming back minutes later with the rocking chair in tow. "Here you go" he said as he set the chair down in its spot by the fireplace.

"Thanks" John replied as he stood and carried Sammy over to the chair. Sitting down he settled Sammy in his lap once more and slowly started to rock back and forth whispering to Sammy as he rocked.

Dean watched from the couch as his dad comforted his little brother waiting for any sign that what his dad was doing was working. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after they started rocking Sammy's hand slowly reached up grabbing a handful of John's shirt. "Dad, look! He moved!" Dean shouted.

Nodding at Dean John continued to rock and murmur assurances to his youngest son. He kept his attention focused on Sammy watching and waiting for his baby to come back the rest of the way. An hour later John was tired and growing more worried by the second. Sighing he glanced over at Dean and Bobby before running a weary hand through his hair. Looking back down he found Sammy's wide eyes staring at him. "Hey, Sammy" he said smiling. That smile fell as tears starting streaming down the littlest Winchester's face. "What's wrong, Sammy? What's a matter?" he questioned scooping up his son. Standing he laid Sam's head on his shoulder rubbing the little boy's back as Sammy's crying became louder. "Shhh, it's alright Sammy, Daddy's got you" John whispered over and over as he paced across the room.

"Dad, what's going on? Why's Sammy crying?" Dean questioned as he walked beside his father and brother.

"I don't know son" John replied looking down at his youngest as his sobs grew causing him to gasp for breath. "Shhh, it's okay buddy, it's okay. Dean and daddy are right here." He assured as he sat back down in the rocker and motioned for Dean to climb up in his lap. Setting Sammy down on the other side of his lap John began to softly sing Mary's favorite lullaby as he slowly rocked both his boys. "Sleep, my love, and peace attend thee all through the night. Guardian angels God will lend thee all through the night."

Bobby looked on in awe as Sammy's crying gradually decreased until only the occasional hiccup or sniffle was heard. Feeling like he was intruding on a private family moment he tiptoed across the room, scooped up Aaron, and quietly left the room.

After putting Aaron down for a nap, rearranging all the clothes in his drawers and closet, and spending an hour reading one of the dullest books known to mankind, Bobby checked on the baby one last time and then headed out the door. He walked down the hall and peeked into the living room smiling as he caught sight of all three Winchesters fast asleep in the rocking chair. Grabbing the old throw off the back of the couch he tenderly placed it over the sleeping family careful not to wake them. Turning Bobby silently made his way into the kitchen. Pulling open the cabinet he took out two cans of soup and his mixing bowl. After pouring the soup in the bowl, he grabbed the sour cream and shredded cheese out of the fridge adding them to the mix. He added a few more ingredients before taking his wooden spoon and stirring them mixing them together. Once that was finished Bobby turned on the oven and took out a long casserole dish. Dumping the mixture into the dish he spread it out evenly, poured crushed corn flakes and melted butter on top, and stuck it in the oven. Grabbing a cup of coffee Bobby sat down at the table and peered into the other room. Hopefully a certain little somebody would be ready for a good meal when he woke up.

AN- The song lyrics are from the old Christmas song "All Through the Night"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Grabbing a cup of coffee Bobby sat down at the table and peered into the other room. Hopefully a certain little somebody would be ready for a good meal when he woke up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John awoke to a wonderful aroma wafting into the room from the kitchen. Sitting up straighter he glanced at the clock on the far wall shocked to find that he had slept the afternoon away. Looking down at his boys and seeing their angelic faces John sighed. He really hated to wake them when they were sleeping so peacefully but he knew if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get them back to sleep tonight. John picked up the blanket and tossed it to the floor before gently shaking Dean's shoulder. "Dean, time to wake up sport." He called smiling as his oldest son immediately blinked awake.

"What's wrong, dad?" Dean worriedly asked eyes going to his sleeping brother. "Is something wrong with Sammy?"

"Easy Dean, nothing's wrong" John assured his son, "I just woke you up cause it's time for supper."

"Oh" Dean replied. He slid off his dad's lap and stretched.

Now that Dean was up and moving John turned his attention to Sammy. "Sammy" he called shaking the little boy's shoulder, "Sammy, it's time to wake up. Come on buddy, wake up."

Sammy's eyes slowly opened and focused on John. "Daddy?" Sammy whispered rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning.

"Did you have a good nap, kiddo?" John asked. Seeing his son nod John smiled. "You feeling better now, Sammy?"

"Uh huh" Sammy mumbled rubbing his tummy as it growled. "Can we eat now daddy? Me and Spot's hungry."

"Sure thing, champ" John replied. Picking Sam up he threw him into the air a few times making the little boy giggle before setting him down beside Dean. "You two go get washed up and then we can eat."

"Okay dad. Come on Sammy." Dean said. Taking his little brother by the hand he led the way down the hall to the bathroom.

Chuckling John watched his boys disappear down the hall before he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the counter he poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with Bobby. "Hash brown casserole?" he questioned with a smirk.

"What? I figured it couldn't hurt." Bobby defended scowling at John as he fed Aaron another spoonful. "How's Sammy?"

"He seems to be alright. Maybe whatever it was is over." John replied hopefully. Hearing the patter of little feet he turned to see Sammy walk into the kitchen behind Dean and climb into his chair by himself. _"Okay maybe I spoke too soon." _John thought as he stared at his youngest who was sitting calmly at the table. Shaking his head he reached over and took Sammy's plate filling it with casserole before spooning some out for Dean and himself. Digging into his food he watched his youngest out of the corner of his eye. His mouth dropped open as his messy little eater sat eating like he was at a formal dinner with the President. He had never seen his son eat that neatly and carefully. And to top it off Sammy wasn't talking a mile a minute and bouncing around in his seat like usual. It was obvious to John that something was still very wrong with Sammy but he couldn't for the life of him think what it might be. Vowing to get to the bottom of things John turned back to his plate.

A few hours later

"The end" John whispered. Closing the book he slowly stood and tucked Dean and Sammy in bed. Leaning down he kissed both sleeping boys' foreheads brushing Sammy's bangs out of his eyes as he did. Taking a seat on his own bed John thought over the evening's events attempting to figure out what was going on with his youngest son. It was almost like his rambunctious little boy had been replaced by a changeling, one that was a neat freak. After finishing his supper, Sammy had cleaned his mouth and hands himself and then walked into the living room where he sat quietly coloring. He hadn't turned on the television even though his favorite cartoon was on and there was no bounding around the room playing with Dean. And then there was bath time. His usually energetic son had sat calmly in the tub while John bathed him; no splashing or tub toys or tantrums about washing his hair.

He did pick up on one clue however. John noticed that throughout the whole evening Sammy had made a point of staying far away from Bobby and Aaron. It was almost like he was afraid of them. Mulling all this over in his head John slowly put the pieces together making the problem clear. _"Crap, I should have thought of that before I left them."_ John thought with a wince. If his guess was right, it would be an easy fix. But first he had to find out if he was right, which meant that he had to get Sammy to talk to him. Working through different scenarios John finally hit on one that he thought might give him the answers he needed without hurting Sammy. With that thought in mind John lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was gonna need all the sleep he could get.

The next morning

After another extremely neat and silent meal, John headed into the living room to put his plan into action. Taking a seat on the couch he picked up Dean's book bag. "Dean, did you finish all your work?" he called.

"No sir, not yet" Dean replied walking over to his dad and taking the offered bag. "I'll work on it now dad."

"Good man" John praised patting his son on the back.

"Hey Sammy, you wanna finish your homework, too?" Dean asked as his little brother sat down on the floor beside him.

"Sammy has homework?" John inquired glancing at his oldest.

"Yes sir" Dean replied taking the beginner's pencils and tablet out of his bag and handed them to his brother. "Here Sammy, show dad what you've been doing."

"Let daddy see" John instructed seeing Sammy's reluctance to bring the tablet over to him. He scooped his youngest up and settled him in his lap before taking the writing tablet that Sam halfheartedly gave him. Opening the tablet he grinned down at the scribbled letters that kind of resembled Sammy's name if you squinted at it just right. "Sammy, you wrote your name all by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" John praised wrapping his youngest in a hug. "Can you do it again for daddy, Sammy? Show daddy how you write your name."

Sammy's dimpled smile practically lit up the room. Taking the tablet from his father he carefully set it on the coffee table and picked up a pencil. Concentrating on his pencil and paper Sammy slowly wrote each letter of his name as neatly as he could. "Daddy, look! I stay on the lines!" Sammy proudly hollered holding the tablet up for John to see.

"Great job, kiddo!" John stated ruffling his son's hair. "Go show Bobby what you wrote."

Sammy glanced warily over at Bobby as he walked into the room with Aaron in his arms. Smile falling he set his tablet back down on the table and quietly plopped down beside his big brother once more.

"_Bingo"_ John thought looking at his youngest. _"Now comes the hard part."_ Hoping he wasn't making a big mistake John schooled his features and stood up. "Well Bobby, now that everything's alright again I need to get back to my job. Shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days at most." John announced as he headed for the front door. One step later he had to grab onto a nearby shelf to keep from falling when Sammy barreled into his legs and latched on.

"NO daddy! No leave!" Sammy shouted as he tightened his grip on his father's legs. "No leave me here! Me go with you!"

After gently extricating himself from Sam's hold, John knelt down in front of his little boy. "What's wrong, Sammy? Why don't you want to stay with Uncle Bobby?" he questioned as he scooped up his son. "You love coming here."

"Not no more" Sammy cried burying his head on John's shoulder.

John sat back down on the couch settling Sammy on his lap. Determined to get to the bottom of things he pulled Sam back a little so he could see the little boy's face. "Sammy, tell daddy why you don't want to stay." He instructed. "You love Uncle Bobby and he loves you."

"Nuh uh" Sammy sobbed. "Uncle Bobby don't love me no more. He's got Aaron now. He don't want me."

The room was filled with stunned silence for a few moments after Sam's confession. Dean was the first to find his voice. "Sammy what in the world would make you say something like that?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think he doesn't love you anymore, buddy?" John softly inquired though he already knew the answer.

"Cause he don't play with me or read to me or nothing. And he yells at me all the time" Sammy explained, "and, and he sp-spanked me when I tried to get Spot and, and then he didn't r-rock me or say sorry or nothing."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Dean hollered jumping up and advancing on Bobby.

"Freeze!" John ordered grabbing the back of Dean's shirt. "Give Bobby a chance to explain." Glancing over at his pale-faced friend he called, "Bobby! Something you wanna say?"

Standing Bobby placed Aaron on a blanket on the floor and shakily made his way over and sitting on the coffee table. "I don't hate you, Sammy. I love you champ." he said. He reached out to ruffle Sam's hair but stopped when Sammy flinched away from him. "Sammy, I am so sorry I hurt you. I guess I was so busy trying to take care of Aaron that I forgot about watching out for you. Think you could give your Uncle another chance? Please? I'll do better this time. Come on kiddo. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Dean asked grinning mischievously at his uncle.

"Yea, anything Dean" Bobby agreed wondering what Dean had in mind.

"Sammy come here a minute" Dean called. Taking his brother's hand he led him over to the other side of the room. The brothers spent the next few minutes whispering back and forth to each other before walking back to the couch with matching grins.

"Uncle Bobby you been a bad bad boy" Sammy scolded shaking a finger at the hunter. "You gots to be punished. Go to your room for a time out."

"Okay Sammy" Bobby agreed scowling at John as he tried and failed to contain his laughter. "How long do I have to stay there?"

Sammy scratched his head for a moment. "Uhhh, daddy makes me stay for four minutes cause I'm four. So, ummm, you get one hundred and forty minutes."

"You asked for that old man" John chuckled holding his stomach and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Guess I did" Bobby replied as he turned and headed for his bedroom. "Watch the kids for me, Johnny."

A little while later

Sammy stepped into Bobby's room and walked over to the bed where his uncle was sitting. "Say you're sorry and you can come out."

"I'm sorry Sammy. Uncle Bobby didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you." Bobby apologized. Kneeling in front of the little boy he opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

Sammy threw his arms around Bobby's neck. "You be good to Sammy now. Right?" he said.

"You bet kiddo" Bobby replied with a smile. Picking Sammy up he carefully placed him on his shoulders. "Let's go see what your daddy and Dean are up to." Bobby walked out of the room making sure to duck down at the doorway so Sam wouldn't bump his head. Stepping into the living room he found Dean playing with Aaron while John looked on from the couch. Gripping Sammy under the arms Bobby lifted him off his shoulders and swung him around in a circle before setting the little boy on the floor. He sat down on the couch beside John as Sammy raced over to join Dean.

"You two okay now?" John asked as he watched the boys play.

"Think so" Bobby replied. "Sorry about all the trouble Johnny. I guess you were right. Three kids were just too much for me."

"Happens to the best of us" John assured glancing over at his friend. "I did the same thing after Sammy was born. See Mary had a hard time with the delivery and she was on bed rest for a week after which left me to take care of her and both boys. I was so busy trying to make sure Sammy was taken care of that I kinda of forgot to make time for Dean."

"Really? What happened?" Bobby inquired.

"Dean did the exact opposite of Sammy. Instead of getting quiet and withdrawn he got angry. He threw things, pitched tantrums anything to get my attention." John recounted. "Probably would have gotten out of hand if Mary hadn't stepped in. She really let me have it. Then she took over; showed me how to handle two little boys at one time and make both of them feel loved."

"Think you could pass along some of those tips?" Bobby asked.

"Just sit back and watch the master" John proudly stated before walking over to the boys and joining in their game.

Bobby spent the next several hours watching as John easily played with all three boys at once, making up games that they all could play together. When they started playing a version of hide and seek, Bobby couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. Jumping up he raced over pulling Sammy into his lap. "I'm on Sammy's team" he called out while tickling his team mate. "You guys go hide and we'll come find ya!" Covering his eyes with his hand Bobby helped Sammy count to twenty.

"Ready or not here I come!" Sammy shouted. He jumped on Bobby's back and the two went off in search of the others.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly with the men and the boys playing and having a good time together. Even supper turned out to be a family affair with everyone pitching in to help get the food cooked and the table ready. Things were definitely back on track at Uncle Bobby's house.

AN- What do you think: leave it there or does it need an epilogue?


	7. epilogue

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Things were definitely back on track at Uncle Bobby's house.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Daddy has to go back to work now boys." John said as he walked over to the shelf by the door and picked up his keys. "You two be good for Uncle Bobby while I'm gone. And Dean make sure you finish that schoolwork, okay champ?"

"Okay dad" Dean agreed. Grabbing his book bag he pulled out his paper and pencils and quickly set to work.

Seeing his father getting ready to leave Sammy ran over to John and wrapped his arms around one of his dad's legs. "Does you have to go, daddy?" he timidly asked.

Sighing John leaned down and scooped up his youngest child. "Yes, Sammy. Daddy has to go this time. But don't worry. You and Dean and Uncle Bobby are gonna have lots of fun while I'm gone." He assured the little boy.

"Hey Sammy" Bobby called as he came into the room and gently placed Aaron on his blanket, "think you could help me with the dogs? I don't have enough hands to throw balls to Wolf and Harley."

"Okay" Sammy happily replied. He gave John a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before squirming out of his father's arms. He raced over to Bobby, took his uncle's hand, and started pulling him toward the kitchen. "Bye daddy!" he called.

"Huh, that went easier than I thought it would." John muttered. Pocketing his keys he picked up his duffle and glanced over at Dean. "See you in a couple of days sport."

"Sure" Dean replied. "Hey dad? I didn't really do all those things you told Bobby, did I?" Dean curiously asked.

"You kidding me? You tried to give Sammy to three different people the first few days he was home." John said. "And when that didn't do anything but earn you a time out, you drew all over one end of his crib, hollered for me, and then put the crayon in Sammy's little fist and told me he did it."

"I did? Bet you…Wait! How do you know I gave Sammy the crayon after I drew on the crib? How do you know Sammy didn't do it?" Dean questioned.

"You mean besides the fact that you drew three stick figures?" John asked chuckling as his eldest's expression. "You wrote your name Dean."

"I wrote my…Man! What an idiot!" Dean exclaimed slapping his forehead.

"Actually, your mom thought it was cute. She insisted we leave the picture there, wouldn't let me wipe it off." John told him.

"Really? She wasn't mad at me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, she was mad alright, just not at you. She let me have it for not paying enough attention to you." John corrected. "Don't think I'd ever seen her that angry before. She really chewed me out that time. Then she told you that you got to decide your old man's punishment."

"Like we did with Sammy" Dean commented. "So, uhh, what'd I make you do?"

"You told me I couldn't go play with my friends for a week." John laughed. "You were so proud of yourself for making me stay home. I didn't have the heart to tell you that I already had the week off from work."

Dean sighed as Aaron began fussing. "Guess I better go see what's wrong with the kid." He grumbled not wanting his dad to stop reminiscing. He walked over to the baby and sat down beside him. "What's a matter, kiddo? Want your rattle?" he asked shaking the toy.

John watched as Dean easily calmed the baby down. Smiling he opened the front door. "Bye Dean" he called before walking out the door.

Outside

"Get it Wolf!" Sammy hollered as he threw the big blue ball. Giggling as the dog loped over to the ball, snatched it out of the old tire it had landed in, and then curled up inside the tire the littlest Winchester raced over to his uncle. "Uncle Bobby! Look at Wolf!" he shouted pointing.

"Looks like you wore him out Sammy." Bobby told the little boy. "Guess we'll have to find something else to do for a while."

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" Sammy chanted as he danced around the hunter.

"Okay, hide and seek, it is." Bobby agreed. "I'll count while you go hide. Just remember, you have to stay in the yard."

"Okay, Uncle Bobby" Sammy agreed. He waited for Bobby to cover his eyes and then ran off in search of the perfect hiding spot. Seeing the picnic table and bench he raced over and climbed under the bench. Slapping his hands over his mouth so his uncle wouldn't hear his laughing Sammy lay still waiting.

"18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Bobby called. Turning around he carefully looked over his yard grinning as he caught sight of Sammy's jean clad behind under the picnic bench. "Hmmmmm, where'd he go?" he loudly mused scratching his beard. Walking around the yard he made a show of looking in several different spots and scratching his head when he didn't find Sammy. After a few minutes of searching, Bobby went over to the picnic table. "Hmmm, I wonder where Sammy could be." he said as he slowly knelt down and reached under the table. "Gotcha!" he called grabbing the little boy's leg.

Sammy shrieked with delight as his uncle pulled him out from under the bench and tickled his tummy. "My turn! My turn!" he giggled.

"Okay kiddo, close your eyes." Bobby instructed. Once Sammy's eyes shut he quickly walked over to the grill and sat down behind it while still keeping an eye on the boy.

"16, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Sammy hollered opening his eyes. Bending down he looked under the table and bench for his uncle. Finding no one there he stood back up and looked toward the house. Hearing a loud cough he spun around and stared in the direction of the noise. Seeing his uncle's plaid shirt behind the legs of the grill he dashed over and jumped on Bobby's back. "I found you! I found you!" he sang.

"Sure did champ" Bobby praised as he stood and gave Sammy a piggy back ride. "Guess that means it's my turn."

Bobby spent the next hour and a half playing hide and seek with Sammy only stopping when Dean hollered out the door that the baby was hungry. Taking Sammy by the hand Bobby led the little boy inside. "You and Dean go wash up for lunch while I warm up the casserole." Bobby instructed ruffling Sammy's hair.

"Okay" Sammy agreed. "DEAN! Uncle Bobby said to wash up!" he hollered as he ran out of the kitchen.

Shaking his head Bobby took the casserole dish out of the refrigerator and set it in the microwave to heat up. After setting plates and spoons on the table, he walked into the living room, scooped up Aaron, and carried him into the kitchen. He had just gotten Aaron settled in his high chair when Dean and Sammy ran into the kitchen. Catching Sammy around the waist he tossed him into the air before depositing the youngster into his chair. Bobby then spooned casserole on Dean and Sammy's plates before taking a seat and helping himself to some.

The kitchen was full of talking and laughter as Sammy recounted everything he and Bobby had done that morning down to the last detail. Even Aaron got into the act slamming his hand down on his plate splashing food all over himself and Bobby.

"Dean, are you almost through with your work?" Bobby asked as he cleaned the baby's fingers and face with a wet rag.

"Almost. I have two more math problems." Dean replied.

"Good" Bobby said as he picked Aaron up. "You and Sammy take some of the books on the floor and start making us a race track while I go put Aaron down for a nap and change shirts. That way everything will be ready to race by the time I get back."

"Cool! Come on Sammy" Dean called. He put his plate and Sammy's in the sink before following his little brother out of the kitchen.

"Alright, Aaron, let's go get cleaned up and get you to bed." Bobby said as he walked out of the room.

Later

"I won!" Dean softly shouted. Grabbing his car he carefully set it back at the top of the ramp ready to race again.

"We'll get you this time Dean." Bobby challenged. "Won't we Sammy?"

"Uh huh" Sammy replied as he placed his car beside Dean's. Hearing a knock on the door he turned.

"Stay here, you two" Bobby ordered. Getting up he cautiously walked over to the door and peered out the tiny window. Opening the door a little he took a flask off the shelf and handed it to the person outside the door before nodding and stepping aside to let a young couple come in.

"Aaron asleep?" Chet asked as he walked through the door.

"Yeah" Bobby replied. "He's on the bed in my room."

"I'll get him." Chet told his wife as he headed for the hallway.

Lib Campbell walked into the living room and frowned. "Winchester's here?" she asked.

"No, John just stopped by to drop the boys off." Bobby replied.

"Figures" she huffed scowling at the two boys as they started playing chase. "You didn't let him near Aaron, did you?"

"What's your problem, Lib? I know John's kind of demanding and he can be a real pain in the rear sometimes. But he's a good man and father." Bobby defended.

"Good father? Please, the man doesn't have a clue how to handle children. Frankly I'm surprised those two are still in one piece." Lib retorted. "The state really ought to take his children away before he…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Bobby growled. "You so much as think about calling on him and you'll regret it!"

"Chill out, Bobby. I wouldn't do that to the almighty John Winchester. I value my life." Lib grumbled. Staring at Sammy as he ran past she hollered, "Hey kid! Quit making so much noise!"

"Leave'em be. They're not hurting anything, Lib." Bobby instructed grinning in relief as Chet walked back into the room with a wide awake Aaron. "I bet you guys are ready to get home and relax for a while after that long ride. Let me show you to the door."

"Na na na na na! You can't get me!" Sammy sang sticking out his tongue at Dean. Turning he ran around the recliner and headed for Bobby.

"Kid! I said stop!" Lib hollered grabbing Sammy's arm and yanking on it.

Sammy's cry of pain had Dean racing over. Growling at the woman to back off he gently picked up his little brother and carried him to the couch with Bobby right behind him. "You okay, Sammy?" he softly asked. "Did she hurt you?"

"Uh, uh huh" Sammy cried holding his arm close to his side. "She hurted my arm!"

"Let me see, sport" Bobby said as he carefully took the injured limb and examined it. "Crap! She pulled his elbow out. Dean, go get the truck keys. We'll have to take him to the ER to get it popped back in." Turning to the young couple he scowled. "I think you two better leave."

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "You better keep an eye on her mister. She doesn't know how to treat little kids."

"Now wait just a minute!" Lib hollered. "I'll have you…"

"Cool it Lib!" Chet broke in. "You've done enough damage! Get out to the car now!" He watched his wife stomp out the door before glancing back at Bobby and the boys. "Sorry about that Bobby. He needs anything, you let me know. And tell the doc to send the bill to me."

"Alright, thanks Chet" Bobby said as he picked up Sammy and headed for the door.

After sitting in the waiting room of the busy ER for an hour, Sammy's name was finally called. Bobby and the boys stood and followed the nurse to the room five. Rounding the curtain they were surprised to find Nurse Vonnie waiting for them. "Vonnie, I thought you were at a conference?" Bobby asked as he sat on a chair with Sammy in his lap.

"I just got back a little while ago and came in to get my schedule for next week. I was on my way out when I saw Sammy's folder on the desk. Thought I better stay and see what the problem was." Vonnie explained smiling down at Sammy. "What's wrong with my favorite Winchester?"

"That bitch Lib pulled Sammy's elbow out!" Dean fumed.

"Dean" Bobby warned placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What? She is." He replied.

"That doesn't mean you need to use that word, Dean." Vonnie said. "You wouldn't want Sammy saying that, would you?"

"No, dad would flip." Dean muttered looking down at his feet. "Sorry Nurse Vonnie"

"It's alright Dean. I'd be angry if someone did that to my brother, too." Vonnie told the little boy. Hearing the doctor come around the curtain she added, "Now what do you say we get Sammy fixed up so you guys can get out of here."

"Sounds good" Dean replied. He stood beside Bobby rubbing Sammy's back whispering reassurances to his little brother as the doctor examined his arm before popping the elbow back in place. "See Sammy? That was a piece of cake." He whispered.

Bobby carried Sammy out to the waiting room and sat him down in a chair beside Dean so he could go sign all the paperwork. He talked to Vonnie as he signed the various papers. Then with a quick goodbye he walked back to the boys and herded them out to the truck. After making sure the boys were buckled up, Bobby started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. "Hey guys Vonnie told me about a great pizza place that's close by. She said they've got the best pizza in town and there's even going to be a special guest there tonight. What do you say? You boys up for some pizza?"

"Yea!" both boys hollered.

"Pizza it is." Bobby agreed. He drove a couple of blocks before turning into a small parking lot. Parking in the first available space he cut the engine and opened the door. He helped Sammy unfasten his seat belt and then picked the little boy up. Taking Dean by the hand he walked the two boys into the restaurant taking a booth by the window. After ordering their drinks and a large pepperoni pizza, Bobby relaxed watching as John's boys colored on their place mats. Hearing the familiar music start up and seeing a certain person coming out of a door in the back Bobby smiled. "Look Sammy!" he called pointing behind the boys.

Sammy turned around in his seat and sat up on his knees. He peered over the back of the bench eyes widening when he saw just who his uncle was pointing to. "Eeyore!" he hollered waving at the larger than life character. "Dean! It's Eeyore! Can we go see him? Can we? Huh? Please?"

"Go ahead boys. Just stay where I can see you." Bobby replied.

"Thank you Uncle Bobby!" Sammy shouted throwing his arms around the man's neck. "I love you!"

"Love you too Sammy" Bobby said returning the hug. "Now go on and see Eeyore before he gets away." Bobby sat back and watched Sammy race over dragging a reluctant Dean with him. Wishing every day could be like this for his boys he vowed to make the most of the time he had with both boys. Nothing was going to come between them again. Nothing.

The End (for real this time)


End file.
